Helena Valkyria
|caption = The Virgin Saint Who Has Fallen Down From Pure Grace|name = Helena Valkyria|kanji = ヘレナ戦場のヴァルキュリア|romanji = Herena senjō no vu~arukyuria|race = Demon (pact with Lilith Luxuria) Human (physically)|birthdate = Year X766|age = 21|gender = Female|eyes = Violet|hair = Blonde|blood type = Unknown|unusual features = None|height = 5'6 ft|weight = 123 Ibs|guild mark = Back|affiliation = Knights Templar Unitary Republic of Caelum (URC)|previous affiliation = The Bosco Kingdom|occupation = Independent Mage Exorcist|previous occupation = Bosco Knight|team = The Trinity Knights of Maverick|previous team = None|partner = Keith Maverick (love interest) Jeanne d'Arcadia Illyasviel Emiya|previous partner = None|status = Alive|marital status = Married|relatives = Keith Maverick (husband) Milla Maverick (daughter) |alias = "Holy Virgin of Bosco" (ホリー バージン オフ ボスコ, Horii Baajin ofu Bosuko) "Saint of Resurrection" (セーント オフ レスレクティオン, Seento ofu Resurekution) "Valkyrie Crusader" (バオカイリー クルーゼーダー, Baokairii Kuruuzeedaa) "Sibyl Messiah to her Slain" (シビル メシア ト ハー スレーン, Shibiru Meshia to haa Sureen) "Possessive Witch" (ポッセシブ ウィッチョ, Posseshibu Wiccho) |base of operations = Wandering |alignment =Lawful Good |magic = Nun Sacrament Light Magic Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic Prayer Magic |weapons = Arcsword of Excaliburn The Flag of Knights Templar|image gallery =yes }} Helena Valkyria (ヘレナ戦場のヴァルキュリア, Herena senjō no vu~arukyuria) is a female exorcist-like mage who excelled in exorcising demons across the kingdom of Bosco. Helena believes that she has an obligation to saved those in need whom were tainted by evil brought about by the vicious spirit of demons themselves, sinning innocent bystanders. She is the childhood friend of Keith Maverick. Helena Valkyria is one of the optional main heroines or love interests for Keith Maverick to choose from upon deciding a certain route to follow in Fairy Tail: The Mark of Trinity. For that reason, Helena plays a major role in her own separate story alongside Keith as his romantic partner. While so, Helena's story route will played a vital role behind dealing primarily on the dark guild Tartarus and Zeref in every upheaval crisis befallen to the world from ever since after the event of Saint Witch Trial ''and The Trail of Tears'' Arc. In the event Saint Witch Trial's, Helena was put into custody for being a Witch by a group of Mage Enforcers that needed to be dealt with and executed for the misfortune they will carried to other people's daily lives. Upon dying by the hands of Zeref in cold-blood themselves, Helena have soon began to a premonition behind the sad truth that God never existed in the first place. Zeref spoke to her, revealing that the God she was interacting with spiritually was all along one of his Etherious Demons. Learning about this, it is none other than her own fault for letting her livelihood being misguided by the Etherious Demons under the guises of a fake God. On the other hand, Helena realizes she has became too closely influenced by the Etherious Demons throughout her life up until this present day, it had greatly affected her in a way. All the hatred she had fostered against the demons grew miraculously stronger then ever before and needed one of their powers to defeat them. Upon learning the whole truth made Helena pull away from her faith of a false-believe God never truly existed in the first place. In the end, Helena doesn't know who to turn to, but the female demon, Lilith Luxuria, she made an oath with and most importantly, Keith. Not knowing what purpose she has left in life as her faith too was also a lie covered up by the Etherious Demons, Helena then beginning to push closer'' to'' Keith's side instead. As a result, this was a special moment where Helena became the first member to become part of his recent created team, The Trinity Knights of Maverick. Due to sudden guilt, she never hated him, and wanted to make it all up with him including her false faith and join him on his world conquest. Even after making a contract with the fellow demon, Lilith Luxuria in order to survive, she is still siding with her fellow humankind. While as news spread from the media and press about her supposed death, then later finding out she turns out to be all well and alive in the flesh. From thus forth, Helena is later regarded by the mages as The Saint of Resurrection in all parts of the world beyond Fiore due to her dying once as she was resurrected from the dead. Appearance Helena Valkyria has the feminine appearance of a young woman in her early adulthood endowed with a curvaceous body, making her look quite attractive while also having soft, white skin. She has violet eyes and blonde hair braided down into the shape of a tail tied under a purple ribbon as it travels down to her back torso. Her face indicates that she has a innocence expression all in a while displaying more elegance to her figure. She was seen wearing a light armor of steel and violet-like, purple garments covering from middle abdomen to the lower body of her armor. On the other hand, she have half on the right side of the garment, loosening freely all around her body as if it was a mantle. While as for the other side being exposed of thigh high stockings. She also has plated, short-like armor on the bottom parts of her legs, worn between both feet within the stockings. She also has on a pair of armour gloves and a symbolic crown worn on the upper face of her blonde hair above the eyes. Additionally, she is cladded with metal-like, iron chains going across on the front of her neck and between her bosoms. Upon establishing an oath of contract with the demon, Lilith Luxuria, Helena has now attained the essence of a demon, allowing her to partake on their transformation. In other words, this resulted to an otherworldly ambiance, isolating her former human self alone from the rest. After her revival as a demon, Helena is no longer consider a normal human being, but appearance begs to differ, never aging physically alongside Keith upon newer effects brought to Divine Sacrament. Personality Helena Valkyria was described as an angelic and forgiving woman under the faithfulness of God, to the point where she believes that her only purpose left in life was to help others, even if she has to be the one who is hurt in the process. This could stem back to Helena's personal experience on encountering God for the first time ever in her life, telling her to protect the village and cherish them. However, Helena never blame the people for hurting her upon being labeled as a witchcraft. Although not to Keith anyways since she knows he isn't the type of person who would go all out of his way to hurt her intentionally, realizing his actions for why he did it and still has unrequited love towards him despite his disappearance from since childhood. On the other hand, Helena blames those virile acts on the Etherious Demons whom caused the person to commit the sin. Whenever Helena is the one at fault, she then apologizes to God instead of the person. Incidentally, Helena is really weak and timid when it comes down to dealing with children younger than her, becoming all innocent-like. Needless to say, she is quite friendly and respective towards older peers around her. In other cases, Helena would look like a defenseless girl who is in love whenever she romantically involved with Keith. Miraculously, her true nature is that of a modest and docile young woman since Helena doesn't know how to approach or speak to a man properly as she tends to fidget every time. However, Helena can be careful at times if the one she is talking to happens to be an Etherious Demon under the form of a human or mostly Keith. Therefore, she is quite protective about herself including her chastity upon physical contact. This could be the reason why her first impression kept failing whenever she meet strangers, with only inducing more hate from others due to a similar vibe share between her and the Etherious Demon's influence, labeling her a witch. More so, Helena seems to hide her true personality to be of a gloomy and lonely girl as she doesn't know how to bring about a good topic in conversations, but let others take the initiative to get one started. Therefore, Helena is really reliant on other people to speak up for her though she doesn't have anybody to do that in her life, but rely on herself to do it. In other words, Helena cannot bear the burden on her own when after all, she is the one who doesn't want to be left all alone by everybody. Although after becoming a Demon, Helena's ego would change so drastically that her personality has turned to that of a yandere with a sinful-like manner. With this in mind, in contrast to still having her angelic persona, Helena has a switch in persona change as she isn't no longer a shy girl once before for being with Keith. Helena has become a lot more honest with herself ever since the contract and oath she made with the female demon, Lilith Luxuria. Furthermore, Helena started to have a habit of loving to tease people and exploit others’ emotional vulnerability just like what a demon can do naturally when coming into contact with a normal human. For example, upon discovery of Keith’s weak spot, Helena would lovingly enjoys bringing it out to light and pleasure in front of her whenever those two are privately alone together. In a way due to the influence of an Etherious Demon's nature within her, Helena is lustfully hellbent on protecting Keith's chastity from any women whom even dares tries to get close to him as if she is never around to look after him. Helena wants Keith for her and herself alone for that matter. History Helena Valkyria was born in year X766 in the kingdom of Bosco. Before coming across God spiritually, Helena has long met Keith a while back since her early childhood at the age of eight. While so, they've got to know one another little by little to become now as close as childhood friends. For three years period, they use to play with one another by the side of the riverbank in the high mountains and deep forests every day where they would usually meet up and hang out at. However, it was only after those three years are very long over for him and his time together with her as kids does Keith have decided to leave unknowingly to Helena's dismay, thinking there was some reason behind it all for his disappearance. Upon three years later while Keith was temporarily gone from her life, Helena had to put up with all the loneliness on her own two feet as she couldn't bother making friends. On the other hand, she would go all out of her way, studying the concept of Magic to learn one in order to see the outside world, although to no avail never succeeded. However, this all change until coming into close contact with a divine entity called God, willingly to educate her on how to use a Magic of her own. She had first encounter God spiritually while taking a stroll on the outskirts forest of Bosco. With no one else to turn to, she had no other choice but to heed God's words when he inexplicably mentions the man Keith to her in which she responds back for answers to his whereabouts. Brimming with admiration, she was guided by God's teachings about Magic and how she can developed her own separate branch of Rare Magic later known as Divine Sacrament. Synopsis Prologue ??? Common Route ??? Helena Valkyria's Route ??? After-story ??? Epilogue ??? Equipment Arcsword of Excaliburn (アークスウォード オフ エクスカリバーン, Aakusuwoodo ofu Ekusukaribaan): ??? Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Nun Sacrament Nun Sacrament (ニュン サクラメント, Nyun Sakuramento) is a Caster and Holder-type Magic, utilizing Light Magic. It takes on the form of a sword, Arcsword of Excaliburn in which where the user must partake in a prayer-like stance, evoking light energy from the world's atmosphere, composed of eternano. This Magic exorcises or else repelled the demons from causing any more further evil corruption to mages, and societies alike. It is also capable of baptizing a dark mage under the influence by demons. However, it possesses weak capacities of physical might, but its power is overwhelming against spiritual embodiments. In order to activate this Magic once or situationally, it must required the user to upholding their greatest faith that they morally believe in by the calling of a divine ritual. They need to first find their significant other (partner) in order to form that connection, sharing the same feelings before the establishment of a relationship, inciting the creation of a vow between the two partner "Love Conquers All." In other words, the law is absolute obedience in which both partner mustn't and cannot break without agreeing beforehand for the specified reason. A faithful rule in which invoked the strong emotions driven by faith shared between them and not willing to give up for him/her make this Magic even more powerful when facing against demons and mages alike whether he/she is at a disadvantage or not depends on their combined willpower alone. Though Nun Sacrament grew stronger in state, it only means the user need to have more magical power than usual from himself/herself in order to perform it again for another usage. Nun Sacrament utilizes the user's own raw magical energy and that of their partner as well being link together. For the user to provide raw magical energy to their partner, they are confidingly connected by the world's Eternano to facilitate one's Magic Origin. Therefore, it requires the user to resupply magical energy everyday from their partner through methods such as sleeping by each other's arms in bed, etc. While resting, the user and his/her partner will personally experience dreams about one another own memories from their past life. What is more, it helps treat and tend to the wounded partner's sustaining injuries only if they're close by one another in order for it to be strongly effective similar to Healing Magic though it cannot follow through with the Curse effects when the user or partner is either affected by the Demons or they're Demons themselves. In addition, it can also be served as a Counter Magic that is very effective against Demons and their usage of Curses and in Etherious Forms. If the user is ever in a pinch on their own without their partner around for which they're corner or trap, the magical necklace will react to their heed of prayer. They can reinforced a prayer-like summoning by warping the yellow magic circle as being the gateway portal for calling forth their partner from a faraway place to be teleported to where they're at in order to help and support them whenever they're in a dire situation. It's not just a magic capable of exorcising and repelling demons, but also for fending off mages in times of battle. In other words, a prayer-like magical power from this Magic alone is able to reproduce the many miracles that had befallen the user and their significant partner throughout all types of experiences in their livelihood. This was so the power can in order to prevent bad luck or misfortunes for the both of them from even happening again once again amidst the worst of times if their was ever the situation to called upon it by doing so that this Magic will prevail in the end. Although, if the user were to make a contract with the Etherious Demons, it will start producing after-effects for the first time that this had happen firsthand only once. For that reason, the after-effects of this Magic and its drawbacks would be the cost for losing the human rights and laws for how formerly a proper human would naturally live to be in their lifetime as such being the lifespan no longer have the metamorphic process of never aging again physically. As a result, they will continue to retain their human appearance upon since making the contract with the demon back then. It has the effects of none other than immortality aka "eternal youth", allowing them to withstand even more so over half a century without neither dying or appearance changing. For that reason, Nun Sacrament will be in a corrupt-state, enticing Magical Barrier Particles from their inner demon side to join as one with the Eternano and the same for both the user and partner's Magic Origin towards a physiology change. upon the patrons While so, Nun Sacrament was now cursedly influenced by the demons contracted to the user and a few if made an oath with them can actually bypass its condition of getting away from getting exorcised as they're part of the owner's essence now. By all means of a singularity between human and demon unified, the essence of the user also comes out with a bitter of emotional change with a bitter change within themselves and for the type of Magic it once was. This means manifesting in the spiritual presence of Darkness Magic of a Demon within the material form of Light Magic from who the user as a person, correlating with it altogether for both the said nature in equal foothold and color. Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. While Light Magic is not inheritably good in a sense as seen by users of the magic with malefic intentions such as Crux Kouga, it does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. It should be noted that Light Magic was intentionally created to be used as a counter against Darkness Magic and later Black Arts, two types of Magic that feed on negativity and cause massive destruction. This is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; this is known as natural Light Magic, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. This version of light magic is more commonly known and used by Legal Mages as they are often encouraged to use their emotions when it comes to fighting, being taught it will increase the overall power of their spells, though this is just a rumor and has not yet been official confirmed. However a recent discovery has just been made revolving around Light Magic; a group of scientist have discovered a new way to utilize Light Magic without having to go through the process of converting their own feelings into magic. This is considered incredibly difficult for a mage to successfully pull off and as such, there are only a small number of Mages that are capable of using this method of Light Magic. To do this, the user will manifest and modify their very eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, allowing them to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. It has been rumored that more and more Dark Mages are gaining the ability to use this form of Light Magic, disguising themselves and spying on Legal Guilds. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. * The Lightspeed of Moonlight (ムーンライトのライトスピード, Mūnraito no Raitosupīdo): * Swords of the Revealing Sunlight (解きほぐす日光の剣, Tokihogusu Nikkō no Ken): * The Lightsaber to Twilight (ライトセーバートワイライトする, Raitosēbātowairaito Suru): * Light-Years Away Beyond Starlight (光年離れスターライトビヨンド, Kōnen Hanare Sutāraitobiyondo): Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic (化身滅悪魔法, Keshin Metsuaku Maho; lit. "Avatar of a Murderous Demon"): is a very old and powerful Lost Magic, with records indicating that it has existed for thousands of years. In a time plagued by endless death and chaos humans communed with spirits for guidance and power, and those prayers were answered in the form of Eidolon Demon Slayers. Since then they have appeared scattered across time, rising only in times of great upheaval and war. Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic is a branch of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a demon. Eidolon however is a unique type, since it does not utilize a specific elemental typically found in Demon Slayer Magic, instead the caster acquires the powers of a demon through what is known as the Covenant, an unholy contract binding the soul of the caster to the Demon. By invoking an incantation which serves as a summoning he can allow a portion of the Demons power to manifest through him, making this style of Demon Slayer Magic a Holder Type. The caster acts as a vessel for the Demons power and takes on many of its physical and psychological characteristics. Unlike other Slayer Magic, where the style is generally taught by the creature in question to the caster, Demon Slayer Magic instead uses the caster as an avatar or a vessel for the Demons power. Furthermore with every use of this magic, the caster's physiology begins to change, as the physical characters of their demon begin to manifest along with augmented physical abilities, and magic in their base human form. Furthermore the type of magical enhancements a Demon Slayer obtains depends wholly on the Demon they have made a contract with. Therefore Demons with a strong affinity for a specific element will bestow that same affinity and associated abilities to the caster. Ultimately the type of enhancements and abilities bestowed upon the caster are wholly dependent on what powers the Demon in question has. Magic is the manifestation of thought and emotion connecting with spiritual flow of nature. Thus when a prayer is made, when there is suffering, anger and negative emotion, these gather into powerful forces which serve as a beacon connecting our world to those that exist beyond. Demons are beings not of this plane. They were neither born in the human world nor created through any form of magic existing in Edolus. They live beyond the gate separating these realms. They are creatures of otherworldly thought and body, and it is through this connection they are drawn to our world. Calling a Demon is notoriously difficult. They do not subscribe to our perceptions of morality and reality, so methods to contact them vary depending on the Demon in question. What is known, is that it requires a very powerful feeling of emotion to gain their attention. Magicians have gone years praying and offering sacrifices to entice these outsiders. Often they are drawn to scenes of immense negative energy or death. Once contact has been made, the Demon will appear before them in mind, dream, or some other form as they lack a body. For that reason only, the Covenant (盟約, Meiyaku) is a pledge, a binding oath between the magician and the demon they have contacted. It serves as the bridge that connects the Demon to this earthly realm and how the magician can draw upon its power. Sometimes there are conditions, the contract itself may outline instances in which its power may or may not be used, but ultimately whatever the oath is, the Demon gains a foothold into our dimension. As its name implies Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic is a type of Slayer Magic, the powers that are at the command of any Demon Slayer are unique, born from the corruption and foul influence of their patron Demon. The very magic that empowers them is inherently evil at its core. It is not a magic of life, nor is it one of death, it is simply put a magic of unadulterated evil, and whatever the reason, whatever their current goal or aspiration use of this magic will corrupt its wielder and inevitably turn them into an instrument for powers beyond mortal comprehension. Their magic is potent, for the energies that compose it are of an unnatural kind, a sort that lies beyond the viel of the earthly realms, but it is this source that makes it so unique. Demon Slayer Magic, regardless of form, will be able to in varying capacities to harm those of demonic origin, including other Demon Slayer's. There are few monsters or beings that exist that can claim outright immunity to the powers of a Demon Slayer, though they may possess varying degree's of resistance, such as Dragons and other powerful ancient entities. While as a Holder-type magic, the caster must first speak an incantation, which is specific to each demon as well as the covenant made. Once spoken this invocation acts as a ritual summoning, which serves as the gateway for the Demons powers where they are then bestowed upon the caster. Like typical Demon Slayer Magic, an invocation, is used very much like a spell, only in this case the caster is invoking the Demon to use its magical abilities using the caster as a medium. An invocation is generally long-winded and poetic, but can be broken up as desired by the caster to partially summon the powers of his or her demon in to the material world; this method is generally preferred due to the inherent dangers of using this form of magic. Demons are entities that possess tremendous amounts of magical energy and summoning even a modicum of its power is draining to the caster on the physical level. Therefore most Eidolon Demon Slayers tend to be quite proficient in various forms of martial arts, and are highly durable mages. Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic is by far the quickest means towards obtaining an instantaneous boost in one's power, however their power is not their own. Should they anger the Demon, it may withhold its power at its discretion, or even punish its caster. Furthermore extended use of Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic, slowly drains the life force of the caster, though they grow progressively more powerful in their base human form. There is also the danger that any given caster can be driven mad by the infernal powers they command, ravaging the landscape as tyrants, some even at the beset of their demon. At her last breath before dying, by the hands of the Gods, Helena then begins to invoke an oath of contract with the female Etherious Demon, Lilith Luxuria as she was the only last person left to turn to when the Gods turn their back on her and lying to Keith's who was the Antichrist all along. Thus, Helena has decided to break her ties and faith away from the Gods, pleading to the demon nature of Lilith Luxuria with her serious words, but also an invocation for change, "Dying now for the sake of the Gods was self-betrayal by them and me alone...but Keith was the least person who hadn't even done nothing wrong at the least of it all, but was misled by me and the Gods themselves for that very matter. Despite everything that had already happen until now means nothing much more then paving forward and joining his side above all else when he needed me there the most "''. Spells * '''Demon's Baptism' (悪魔洗礼式, Akuma Senreishiki): Is the invocation used by the caster to call upon the powers of their patron Demon. Each invocation is unique, and its effects are varied depending on the skill of the caster and the powers granted by the Demon itself. Regardless, the transformation is brutal and the form almost always grotesque to behold, but the power is immense. By virtue of the covenant, the Demon Slayer is able to draw on a small portion of their patron Demon's abilities. Depending on what the Demon was, the powers they are granted will reflect that. The most common of Demons known are those that can control the elements. However unlike other forms of Slayer magic, they do not consume the element so as much as they absorb the energies that give it form. They can replenish their energy by making contact with the element in question and then break it down and absorb the ambient magical energies. This process is referred to as The Devil's Feast (悪魔の供応, Akuma no Kyouou). Other Demons of strange powers exist that govern emotions or other concepts such as wrath or lust. These Demon Slayers draw their power from the intensity of these feelings around them, and more often than not will indulge themselves in propagating events to stir these emotions into a frenzy. The Demons that grant these magicians their favor often possess powers that are similar to those of other forms of magic; teleportation, swordsmanship, illusions, dreams, et cetera. When a Demon Slayer makes use of these magical disciplines they are empowered by their Demons magic, corrupted and tainted by its influence. These powers are order of magnitudes stronger but far less controllable, lacking the finesse of a skilled master but possessing far more than their might could ever bring. A Demon Slayer whose patron was associated with Dreams could put an entire populaces to sleep, and wreck havoc on their minds through nightmares, they could weave powerful illusions spanning an entire city. Because of the manner in which they draw their power, they grow ever eager to manipulate events into obtaining it, spiraling downward into madness and evil. = Weaknesses = As with any method to obtain power quickly, Eidolon Demon Slayers suffer from several weaknesses and drawbacks. First and foremost is that by entering in the covenant, they have condemned their soul, it is no longer theirs, but their patron Demons. Every time they use its power it gains a little bit more control, more influence over their actions. They are avatars, embodiment's of their power and the goals of these strange entities are wholly alien to our own. As they delve deeper into the power granted, they begin to hear the voice of their Demon. At first it is like a soft whisper, indistinguishable, but pleasant. Then as they grow in strength the voice becomes clearer. It will converse with them, tempt them with even greater power by offering more of themselves to it. By offering sacrifices, to feed its power. Soon the Demon will give commands, and from then, they may black out as the Demon is able to take control entirely for limited spans of time. Once this occurs, the Demon Slayer slowly becomes lost until they become nothing more than a vessel for its mind. Demon Slayers of this kind suffer from other weaknesses as well. Due to the nature of how their powers function, opposing elements are even more dangerous as they seem to act as a counter-balance to its influence. Demons Slayers who encounter an opposing element have little resistance against it, suffering from increased damage and prolonged and more intense side effects of the element. Slayers may often spend time and resources mitigating the influence of their patron, by making use of this particular weakness much to the amusement of their Demon it seems. Though they are unaffected by the normal magical cancelling/nullification effects as with their counterparts the Devil Slayers, their powers are more reactive to the presence of intense positive emotions. Their powers can actually be weakened by very strong feelings of hope, compassion, and love. However the converse is also true, this means that they can directly gain strength from suffering, pain, and agony, and hatred which in a world filled with rival factions is easily abundant. Prayer Magic Prayer Magic '(祈りの魔法''Inori no Mahō) is a Caster Type Support Magic used by Helena, involving the use of incantations. Though for Helena it's unique, when her incantations revolved around Gods in her life. This magic allows her to enhance the target's physical and/or magical capabilities through the use of incantations given by God's word through telepathic connection mentally. Depending on which incantation Helena chants, a different effect will be placed on the target, such as increased speed or stamina as well as the user can also enchant themselves. Unfortunately, she cannot heal targets, but only to relieve fatigue and exhaustion. However, after being revived, Helena has since corrupt this Magic to be morally impure and cannot then pray or preach about what she once believe to be God as there wasn't one never real to her in the first place when they were all along Etherious Demons under its appearance, fooling her faith. However, this doesn't mean Helena will begin to worship the Etherious Demons, but rather she now has the power of what a Demon is capable and commonly do with the exception of their mindset intact. After cutting ties with Gods and walking a new path with the Trinity Knights of Maverick, her Prayer Magic altered into ghastly effects that of a Demon's manipulation. As a result, it greatly influences her Prayer Magic to the extent that it can grant herself and the said target complete immunity to Curses against any kinds of Etherious Demons. Relationships Main Love Interest [[Keith Maverick|'''Keith Maverick]] Keith is the childhood friend of Helena since the times they've spent together in the kingdom of Bosco as young children. Thirteen years later, guided under the influence of God or believe-to-be, Helena was able to finally be united with someone she wanted to meet for so long. Despite not knowing he isn't a bad person to begin with, but assume that it was natural for a person to do things wrong for certain reason they had to go all out of their way to do it. Though until getting to know how Keith came to be the man he was today, Helena began to harbored feelings for him romantically. Keith worrying about his sudden disappearance, but undeniably aware of Helena's love for him, would make her go against her own ethical as she would broke her promise to God for him. Knowingly, Keith decide to not run away from his life upon learning the true motives behind God's connection with Helena's promise despite not sad at at all, but somehow relieve and patient for that time to come. Upon joining The Trinity Knights of Maverick, Helena has grew to stand by Keith's side when she rescue him from near-death experiences, and since then on continues to journey with him through her own self-will. Enemies/Love Rivals Tartarus ??? Zeref ??? Jeanne d'Arcadia ??? Illyasviel Emiya ??? Quotes ??? Trivia * Her character theme song is Another Heaven while as her battle theme music is Zinnia. * Her appearance is based on the character of Jeanne d'Arc from Fate/Apocrypha. * Permission to use Prayer Magic was granted by Perchan. * Analyzing Holiness from Helena's stats, Helena has lost the purity she once possess as a human being as now all of it was thrown entirely away due to attaining the essence of the Etherious Demon from within her revival state. * Permission to use Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic and Spells was granted by Abyssal Shadows as all the credits about that Magic belongs to him. * Helena Valkyria's last name is the play-off word of Valkyrie, meaning "chooser of the slain" in Norse mythology. She served as the holy virgin and lover to her chosen hero, Keith Maverick. In other cases, the Valkyries (Helena) bringing their chosen (Keith) to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla (Royal Family of Fiore), ruled over by the god Odin. Although it's actually the opposite as Keith never went back to the royal family, Valhalla, ever again after cutting ties with it all. * Permission to use the article, Kingdom of Bosco was granted by Zikimura. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Married Characters Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Non-Human Category:Human Category:Exorcist Mage